


Sanctuary

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: Veil/Sunny Series [2]
Category: Into the Badlands (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Just a quiet morning with Veil and Sunny.





	

Sunny’s beautiful in the morning light. He can’t see it, she knows, but he is, nonetheless.

It’s rare that Veil wakes before him. She does not shift in their little bed, just relaxes, breathing in the peace of early morning. He does not wake. She counts it as a small triumph. She’s learned slowly that he trusts her, and, even more surprising, that she trusts him back.

His breathing is deep and even, yet silent even as she rests her head upon his chest. A survivalist. War shapes them all, even in sleep. Yet, as Veil watches the swirl and dance of dust motes above them, she thinks that perhaps they can change that shape.

Sunny will wake soon, but for now Veil listens to the beat of his heart, steady and strong beneath her. This rhythm has lulled her many times before, but not this morning. She wants to bask in this tranquility for as long as it will last. She wants this serenity to settle into her bones.

It is still quiet outside, even as the sun peaks above the horizon. The gentle murmur of people waking is still soft, still far away enough that Sunny may sleep for a while longer.

She is warm. This feeling of safety, of refuge in his arms is still foreign, still surprising when she thinks about it. He has harmed so many, has killed so many, that it takes the breath from her lungs. Yet, in moments like these, when she can see the worry and pain from years of death etched into his very body, she can forgive. She can forgive because he is still human, because he can still change, because he is changing.

There is hope in her life. The thought occurs to her every time he smiles, each moment of quiet they are gifted. A smile tugs at her lip. There is worry of course, but she has never felt this hopeful. A kick from the baby pulls her from her musings. Then again, she has never had so much to be hopeful for.

Slowly, she shifts a hand, rubbing light circles across her belly to keep the child happy. It seems that the baby may already be as demanding as the father.

"You’re smiling.“

Veil looks up and laughs softly, "Yes.”

He replaces her hand with his own and she sighs, watching him blink in the light, “How late is it?”

"Not much past dawn.“

Sunny relaxes. He can stay like this. He wants to stay like this.

"How long have you been awake?”

She closes her eyes as he laces the fingers of his idle hand with hers, “Not long. Just enough to wake the baby.”

Sunny stops rubbing, letting his palm rest until he feels a kick, then continues, “Restless?”

She shrugs, “I am sure no more than any other child.”

He nods, kissing the crown of her head before lapsing back into comfortable silence.

She wishes they could stay like this, warm and safe from the outside world, from the Badlands, but it is an empty wish. Maybe, maybe someday it will not be, some day they could escape this place. Sunny has given her that hope, but those thoughts are for another time, when she is not wrapped in his arms.

The future is ahead of them, and while she doesn’t know what it will be bring, she at least now can hope. She can hope they will be together, all three of them, and even M.K. if he wants. Kissing Sunny’s chest, just above his heart, she rises. The day is ahead of them, and with any luck, many more as well. She will greet them with this hope. They both will.  



End file.
